Problem: Ashley starts counting at 43, and she counts by fours. If 43 is the 1st number that Ashley counts. what is the 9th number that she counts?
Solution: What is the first number that she counts? $43$ What is the second number that she counts? $\begin{align*}&43 + 4 \\ &= 47\end{align*}$ What is the third number that she counts? $\begin{align*}&43 + 4 + 4 \\ &= 43 + (2 \times 4) \\ &= 51\end{align*}$ What is the 9th number that she counts? $\begin{align*}&43 + (8\times4) \\ &= 43 + 32 \\ &= 75\end{align*}$